Prendre soin (Hermin22)
by Fastlight
Summary: Hermione aide son professeur. – Histoire d'Hermin22 – TRADUCTION AUTORISÉE
1. Chapter 1

Histoire originale : Hermin22 (langue originale : anglais)

Pairing : Minerva/Hermione (amitié)

Disclaimers : JK Rowling possède Harry Potter

 **Prendre soin**

Chapitre 1

Hermione Granger prit une profonde inspiration.

Liberté et silence

Enfin ! Les vacances de Noël avaient commencé et tous les Weasleys et Tonks avaient quitté le quartier général pour faire leurs courses de Noël. Hermione avait insisté pour rester, car trop tentante était la perspective d'un après-midi tranquille pour elle-même.

Se dirigeant lentement vers la seule pièce correctement chauffée de la maison, le salon, la jeune sorcière a été accueillie par des voix bruyantes, criant dans ce qui semblait être une discussion animée. Se préparant, Hermione ouvrit la porte pour trouver son professeur préféré assis sur le canapé tandis qu'Albus Dumbledore, Sirius Black et Severus Rogue occupaient l'autre, en face d'elle. Hermione pouvait dire de la façon dont le Professeur McGonagall se tenait et de sa mauvaise humeur apparente qu'elle souffrait.

La fille aux cheveux bruns gloussa légèrement, voyant à quel point Sirius et le professeur Rogue étaient pâles. Ils avaient même l'air un peu effrayés par leur ancien Professeur de Métamorphose. Le Directeur essaya courageusement de calmer son amie, mais chaque tentative de la calmer se solda par une nouvelle explosion de la part de la femme agacée.

Sans se faire remarquer, Hermione ferma la porte et secoua la tête. Comment se faisait-il qu'aucun d'entre eux ne semblait voir pourquoi la sorcière plus âgée était si bouleversée? Pas même le Directeur qui savait habituellement tout?

Arrêtant son train de pensée, la jeune fille prépara une tasse du thé préféré de Minerva et y ajouta une mesure de potion anti-douleurs. Satisfaite de son travail, elle retourna de la cuisine au salon tout en veillant à ne pas renverser le liquide chaud et fumant.

Alors qu'elle atteignait la porte de la salle de séjour, Hermione vit un Sirius très en colère appuyé contre le mur, essayant visiblement de retrouver le contrôle de ses émotions.

"Je n'irais pas là-dedans si j'étais toi", dit-il tristement en la voyant approcher.

"Oh, Sirius. Regarde et apprend." Et avec un sourire et une tape dans le dos, elle ouvrit la porte, attendant que le parrain de son meilleur ami la suive.

Insensible aux cris qui l'entouraient, la fille se dirigea vers la sorcière plus âgée et lui tendit la tasse au milieu de sa tirade.

"Tenez, ça va aider", dit-elle presque tendrement. Minerva fut clairement surprise, mais voyant le sourire entendu et rassurant de son élève préféré, elle prit la tasse et but. La journée avait été très dure. Son ventre et son dos lui faisaient très mal, elle n'avait pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière, et maintenant elle était coincée ici avec trois hommes, tout en essayant désespérément de cacher son état de santé. Bien sûr, elle ne pouvait pas duper Hermione ! La fille semblait la connaître mieux que quiconque. Minerva ne savait absolument pas comment la jeune sorcière faisait pour toujours savoir quoi faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Levant les yeux pour remercier la fille, elle fut un peu déçue de voir qu'Hermione avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Albus Dumbledore observa avec étonnement la facilité avec laquelle Hermione agissait autour de sa sévère collègue. Se demandant ce qui se passerait ensuite, il fixa la porte. Sa jeune étudiante entra à nouveau, cette fois avec une bouteille d'eau chaude à la main.

En se rendant où Minerva était assise, elle prit un oreiller dans l'un des fauteuils qu'elle posa sur le canapé où son professeur était en train de boire son thé.

"Ici Professeur, allongez-vous. Vous avez besoin de repos," murmura doucement la fille.

Après un moment d'hésitation, Minerva décida de laisser la jeune femme s'occuper d'elle. Elle n'était vraiment pas en état de résister plus longtemps et elle se coucha donc avec obéissance. Elle se sentit recouverte d'une douce couverture et bordée à l'intérieur. Maintenant, Hermione plaça la bouillotte contre son abdomen et s'assit sur le bord du grand canapé.

Minerva bougea un peu pour lui donner plus de place quand elle fut douloureusement rappelé qu'elle avait toujours mal au dos.

Sentant la douleur dans les muscles de son professeur, Hermione commença à frotter le dos de Minerva en cercles apaisants. La femme plus âgée laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement et ferma les yeux pendant qu'elle cherchait l'autre main d'Hermione, s'endormant déjà dans un sommeil léger.

Hermione lui sourit gentiment et lui donna ce qu'elle voulait, puis tourna la tête pour faire face à Sirius et ses Professeurs, pour trouver qu'ils la regardaient avec une incrédulité absolue. Le directeur fut le premier à se remettre et lui sourit, les yeux brillants.

"Messieurs, je pense que nous devrions partir maintenant," dit-il en faisant sortir les deux autres hommes de la pièce. Hermione put entendre le commentaire de Rogue "animal de compagnie" et celui de Sirius "cette fille est brillante" avant que le Professeur Dumbledore ne se tourne vers elle avec une expression très sérieuse. "Merci Hermione. C'est bon de savoir que tu es capable prendre soin d'elle. S'il te plaît, n'arrête pas. Elle aura besoin de toi." Et avec un dernier signe de tête, il était parti, laissant Hermione avec la femme la plus importante de sa vie.

TBC

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2

 _Quelques semaines plus tard._

C'était tard dans l'après-midi lorsque Minerva McGonagall est finalement arrivée Place Grimmauld après une journée longue et fatigante au ministère. Tout ce qu'elle désirait, c'était une soirée tranquille, mais ses espoirs s'effondrèrent lorsqu'elle vit une Molly Weasley très désemparée descendre les escaliers.

"Molly, quoi ..."

"Hermione ! Minerva, je jure qu'elle est aussi têtue que toi ! Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est vrai. Elle est malade. Elle tousse et je parie qu'elle a une légère fièvre, pas qu'elle me laisserait la toucher ! Elle refuse de manger et encore plus de dormir !"

Minerva leva la main. "Vraiment Molly, je ne pense pas que Miss Granger ou moi-même soyons si difficiles. Simplement, nous n'aimons pas être dorloter. S'il te plaît, donne-moi le plateau et je prendrai soin d'elle", dit-elle dans sa meilleure voix de professeur sévère.

"S'il te plaît," dit la femme frustrée en lui tendant le plateau, "tu peux essayer. Elle est dans la bibliothèque."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entendit un coup résolu à la porte et soupira de frustration. "S'il vous plaît Molly, j'ai déjà dit que je n'avais pas faim!" La jeune femme savait qu'elle avait l'air fâchée et que Molly voulait bien faire, mais honnêtement! Était-ce si difficile de comprendre qu'elle allait bien !? Elle n'a pas pris la peine de lever les yeux quand la porte s'est ouverte.

"Bonjour, Miss Granger."

Entendre la voix sévère de son mentor fit instantanément lever la tête à la jeune fille.

"Oh, Professeur! Je suis terriblement désolée! Je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir!" Elle prit une profonde inspiration. "Bonjour à vous aussi."

"Tout va bien, Miss Granger," dit-elle, un petit sourire étirant sa bouche. "Je vous ai apporté quelque chose à manger." Voyant le regard inquiet de son étudiante, elle posa le plateau qu'elle tenait toujours entre ses mains sur la table et regarda attentivement son élève préférée. Elle n'était pas contente de ce qu'elle voyait. Molly avait en effet raison de dire que la fille était malade et avait besoin de repos.

"Hermione, je suis généralement plus que ravie lorsque les gens nous comparent, mais dans ce cas particulier, cela me cause un terrible mal de tête." Elle sourit au rougissement de son élève et ajouta plus doucement: "Je sais que tu n'as pas envie de manger et Merlin sait que je ne suis pas un bon exemple en matière de comportement raisonnable en période de maladie, mais tu dois manger et te reposer pour aller mieux."

Elle s'assit sur le grand canapé à côté de son étudiante pâle et lui fit face, l'inquiétude évidente dans ses yeux verts.

"S'il te plaît, Hermione. Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu manges beaucoup. Juste un petit peu."

Remarquant que sa parole n'affectait pas la jeune femme autant qu'elle l'espérait, elle tenta une autre tactique.

"S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi. Je n'ai aucune envie d'expliquer à Molly pourquoi même ton chef de maison ne peut pas te faire manger. Et puis, je déteste quand elle a raison." La sorcière plus âgée, vêtue de sa robe vert foncé habituelle, savait que Hermione ne refuserait pas sa demande.

Quand la jeune femme à côté d'elle commença à manger lentement, elle se leva pour déposer sa robe extérieure sur un fauteuil voisin, fronçant les sourcils en entendant la fille tousser.

Une fois le repas terminé, elle allait devoir convaincre son élève de se reposer.

Sortant sa baguette, la sorcière la plus âgée métamorphosa l'un des fauteuils en un tabouret qu'elle déplaça devant le canapé à l'autre bout de là où était assise son élève. Elle s'assit, posa ses pieds douloureux sur le mobilier nouvellement transfiguré, appela une couverture et un oreiller et attendit que son élève termine son repas.

"Professeur, je ne pense pas pouvoir en manger plus." dit Hermione, se demandant si elle avait l'air aussi fatiguée qu'elle se sentait.

La femme plus âgée lui sourit gentiment. "Très bien, alors. Maintenant viens ici et allonge-toi", dit-elle d'une voix douce en tapotant de manière invitante l'oreiller sur ses genoux. La sorcière gloussa légèrement, observant son élève alors qu'elle la fixait, complètement désemparée. "Hermione, je sais que tu détestes être au lit pendant la journée, mais je veux m'assurer que tu te reposes. C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé que tu pouvais faire une sieste ici, mais si tu ne veux pas que je sois avec toi…" le professeur normalement stricte s'est arrêtée, soudainement très consciente d'elle-même.

"Non, Professeur. S'il vous plaît, j'aimerais rester ici avec vous !" La jeune sorcière déclara avec force, avant d'ajouter timidement: "Je ne veux tout simplement pas être un fardeau. Je suis sûre que vous avez beaucoup à faire."

Regardant la fille qui avait trouvé son chemin si facilement dans son cœur, avec une expression sérieuse, elle dit: "Hermione chérie, tu ne seras jamais un fardeau pour moi, peu importe le travail qu'i faire. Je veux que tu souviennes de ça. D'accord ?" Elle attendit le signe de tête timide de son élève et tapota l'oreiller une fois de plus. Cette fois, la jeune femme se coucha avec obéissance et blottit immédiatement son visage dans le ventre de son professeur.

Si elle avait levé les yeux, elle aurait vu un doux sourire sur le visage de son professeur, alors qu'elle l'enveloppait d'une couverture et caressait doucement ses cheveux.

Hermione se blottit plus profondément dans la chaleur, appréciant le traitement apaisant de son mentor et était déjà plongée dans un léger sommeil, quand son mentor murmura: "Tu as une légère fièvre, ma chérie. Je te donnerai une potion avant que tu ailles au lit."

Sentant son élève acquiescer, la sorcière plus âgée ferma aussi ses yeux fatigués, appréciant la proximité de la jeune fille.

"Professeur?" vint un murmure étouffé.

"Hmhm."

"J'adore quand les gens nous comparent." Dit la jeune sorcière en s'endormant.

"Moi aussi, ma chérie. Moi aussi." Et avec cela, elle plaça un tendre baiser sur le front de la jeune fille endormie.

-Fin-

* * *

L'auteur se nourrit exclusivement de commentaires :)


End file.
